Various types of interconnectable assembly tiles are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,307 to Cooley shows the formation of mosaic patterns through the interlocking of small sections of flexible material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,307 apparently envisions only the creation of two-dimensional articles, the flexibility being provided to enable engagement and disengagement of the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,436 to Schuh describes toy construction apparatus, including a plurality of elements each comprising a tongue and a tongue receiving slot, for providing interconnection of the elements. In order to obtain planar configurations, Schuh would appear to require the use of very flexible material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,019 to Harvey describes a constructional toy including a plurality of hingeable elements which may be used to create either two dimensional or three dimensional objects. It is noted that in the Harvey structure each hinged connection provides only a single degree of freedom, i.e. rotation about the defined axis of rotation.